The present invention is concerned with spectacles which produce a chromatic effect when viewed from the side opposed to the eyes of a wearer. The effect provided by the spectacles of this invention is primarily cosmetic, albeit in gradient density embodiments as well as continuous density embodiments the metallic layer employed will diminish the amount of light passing through thereby providing a mechanism for reducing light transmission through the lens. While the spectacle art recognizes that spectacle lenses which are designed primarily for employment in a sunglass can be made out of colored material, e.g., colored plastics, glasses, etc., the present invention provides a technique for using essentially uniformly colored or colorless materials to provide various cosmetic chromatic effects to one viewing the glasses from the side opposed to the eyes of the wearer.